Living in Wonderland
by Great Apple
Summary: An immortal finds himself in Gensokyo,not remembering how he got there in the first place. How will he fare in this world of magic? Not the best story out there, but do read.


**Well, this is my first story.**

**I don't think it's that good, but i decided to upload it anyway.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>…Why am I falling?<p>

I open my eyes, and for some reason, I'm in the sky, falling at a very quick speed.

Now, this isn't the first time this happens, this occurs more times than I can count. But all these times, I had something to help me land safely. Right now, all I have that counts as equipment is a watch.

The floor is pretty close now. Jeez, I'm gonna hit the ground soon.

…Dammit, why can't I remember why I'm falling?

Well, might as well use the time I have. I look at the watch on my wrist. It read 6:28.

And when I look back to the ground, I'm a few feet in the sky.

Well, shit. This is gonna hurt.

**THUD**

…..

Ow.

My back feels like shit now.

Once again, I open my eyes, get off from the floor, and take a quick look around.

I have no idea where the hell I am. All I see is greenery. Trees, bushes, grass. I think I landed in some woods.

Then I take a quick look at my watch. Now it reads 7:46.

Damn, I've been dead that long?

..Oh, before I continue, I think I should briefly explain who I am a bit first.

My name is Solus. I'm a human from the Earth with a love for fighting. I enjoy games, reading, and drawing. Oh, and I could be labeled immature at times.

As for how I survived that fall, and what I meant when I said I was dead for a while, I'm immortal. I think I'll get more into my abilities later on.

Right now, I'm trying to figure out where the hell I am.

So I get up, and try to see if I can look deeper into the woods for a landmark of some sort. And all I see are more trees.

Well, no use standing here, I might as well walk around.

I head in the direction I'm facing, and start moving around...

**2 Hours Later**

I still can't find anything, and it's getting dark fast.

I do know that I'm making progress. I can hear what sounds like kids playing around. So I continued to walk in the direction I was headed.

..Now that I think about it, this is a forest. There should be some animals or something, but there isn't.

The sun is gone now. I can't see a thing. Let's take care of that, shall we?

I close my eyes, and slowly focus some energy into them.

Well, I might as well also tell you a bit about my power now.

I have this handy ability to copy things I've seen or read, and use them for my benefit. Kinda rigged, I know, but I'm not complaining. I'll go in depth into this sometime.

So when I open my eyes, I'm able to see everything again.

Now that that problem is taken care of, I keep walking. I think I can see a body of water ahead.

**30 Minutes Later**

Woah.

I found the body of water. And it looks like a huge lake. I can see it stretching very far.

It's a great sight, but that isn't what's amazing me.

What I'm looking at is a really large mansion.

From the direction I'm seeing it, it's really great. I bet there are people that live there. And I'm sure they might be kind enough to give me information about where I am.

Thing is? It's on an island in the middle of the lake. I wonder how the people there get through. Do they use a boat or something?

That thought in mind, I take a quickly take a good look around to see if anyone is able to see me. Confirming that no one is around, I bend my knees, jump as high as I can, and begin to fly towards the mansion.

* * *

><p>I land on the side of the mansion away from view of the front, and walk around to the entrance.<p>

Now that I'm closer, the mansion looks much more beautiful. But I forget about that for the moment and continue walking.

When I reach the front, I'm greeted by a pleasant sight.

In front of the gates, is a gate guard.

She had long red hair, with two braids. She had on a green and white dress, and on her head was a green hat with a gold star on it. She was very pretty, and her hair color was something I haven't seen in a long time.

But she's sleeping.

I don't know whether she was given a break, decided to spend time out side, and ended up taking a nap, or if she was sleeping on the job. But I don't need nor want to know. I came for info, and info I shall get.

So I walk up to her.

"Uh, hello?"

No response.

I try again, louder, but she's still sleeping.

By then I realize that she wouldn't be much help, and decided to get off the island and head elsewhere.

As I turned, though, I saw something shine in the corner of my eye. I looked to see, and my eyes go wide when I see I knife flying by..

..and stabbing the guard's head.

What the hell?

On impulse, I turn myself invisible, and slowly walk away.

Then I turn to see what was happening.

Was that girl dead?

…Turns out she wasn't, because not long after I saw her take the knife out of her head.

Okay, this is getting strange. Are there immortals here too?

Woah!

I blink, and suddenly there's another lady there!

I can tell that this one is a maid, because she's dressed as one. She has silver hair, with long braids on both sides of her face, each with a green bow on the end. She seems to be in her late teens or early twenties.

"Sleeping on the job again? Do I need to watch you every minute?" the maid said. She sounded like she was angry. I guess I can see why, though.

"S-sorry, Sakuya-sama.." the gatekeeper replied. Wait, what? After being stabbed like that, she didn't sound like she was in pain at all! She only sounds like she's ashamed.

"Honestly, is that all you ever do? What if somebody comes by and sees you like this? And that witch too! You need to at least try to stop her!" The maid, who I presume is Sakuya says.

Haha, it's funny because that's exactly what just happened…wait. Again, what?

Witch?

Wow, I don't know if I should find what I'm hearing to be cool or freaky.

So now the maid rambles for about three minutes on why the guard should be more focused and stuff like that. I didn't really bother listening to it all because it got boring, though I did learn that the maid's name is indeed Sakuya, and the guard was named Meiling. I'm also guessing that the guard isn't really good at what she does, and that the maid is an ass.

"I honesty wonder why you are still all-" What ever Sakuya was going to say, I'll never know, because she suddenly stopped, stood still for a moment, and turned to look in my direction.

Uh oh. Can she see me?

"W-what is it? Do you see something?" Meiling asked. Now they were both looking near me.

Then I thought for a moment. Why am I hiding again? Wasn't I looking for some sort of information about this place?

Wait..oh yeah. Somebody threw a knife from the mansion and hit its target. I don't want to be stabbed anytime soon.

So I'll just keep still.

Luckily, the maid sighs, and turns back to the gates.

"No, it's nothing. Come on, I came here to tell you dinner is ready, so come inside."

"Alright, food!" the guard says as she goes through the gate, closes it behind her, and heads to the door to the mansion.

The maid, however, turns back to my general direction for a few moments.

..Yeah, I have a feeling she knows I was here, but just can't see me.

Then she sighs.

I take the chance to relax a bit.

And just as quickly as she arrived here, she's gone.

Damn, does she run fast or something?

Whatever, once I assume I'm safe, I fly off the island, keeping my invisibility in case she's watching from somewhere.

* * *

><p>As I land in the clearing I died in, I tune off my invisibility, exhausted from that and flying.<p>

And I sit down and take the time to think.

I know trying to find out how I got here was pointless, so I though of something else.

Like how the hell a knife was thrown that far, and landed perfectly. That's some damn good accuracy.

And what the maid meant when she said witch. Did I end up in some odd country? If so, that's cool.

Well, I failed in getting information, so I'm heading another direction this time.

"Hey, you!"

But I'm stopped before I can leave.

Who was that? I don't know what the person wants, but they might be able to tell me where I am.

So I turn around, and I find..

* * *

><p><strong>Well, i'm going to stop here.<strong>

**Yes, I know its bad, but I'm not really the best with intros.**

**But please, tell me what you think about this.**

**Thanks for reading this, I'll do my best to get the next chapter up ASAP.**


End file.
